Bell Cranel
|-| Level 2 = |-| Level 1 = |Status = Alive |Relatives = Zeus |Skill = Liaris Freese Argonaut |Magic = Firebolt |Weapon = Hestia Knife Ushiwakamaru Ushiwakamarunishiki |Equipment = Pyonkichi MK V |Light Novel = Volume 1 Volume 1 Chapter 3 |Manga = Chapter 1 Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Matsuoka Yoshitsugu}} Bell Cranel (ベル・クラネル) is the main male protagonist. He is an aspiring adventurer in the Goddess Hestia's Familia. After he leveled up to Level 2, he received the alias Little Rookie, and the title Record Holder. Appearance Bell Cranel is a young teenager with white hair and red eyes, often compared to a rabbit based on his appearance. He is considered cute, as many female characters have pointed out throughout the story. He prefers wearing lightweight armor and wears a hip length brown coat with a small black patch on the right side above his chest along with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, and brown shin high boots. Personality Bell is a kind yet shy boy and is easily intimidated when facing a stronger opponent. He cares deeply for the people around him, especially his Goddess, Hestia. He considers her like family due the death of his grandfather. Though it is a good trait, he is often scolded by people around him for his trusting nature. Bell's goals didn't start out pure, as he wanted to be a adventurer in hopes of picking up girls, even thinking of starting a harem. However, after realizing that he couldn't be with Ais as he was, Bell set out to become stronger, to better fit her standing and to become more like a hero. Bell often acts based on his feelings, causing him to be caught up in trouble, such as when he decided to help Lili, rescue Haruhime, and protect Wiene. Currently only Hestia, Riveria, Ais, Finn, Hermes, Lili, Welf, Mikoto, and Haruhime know that Bell has gone past the limits of his abilities. History Bell was raised by his grandfather in a rural farming village deep within the mountains. He had heard and read many stories about heroes from his grandfather, forming his dream of aspiring to be a mighty one himself. In the past, Bell was almost killed by a Goblin and was saved by his grandfather. After his grandfather's death, he took it upon himself to leave the village, traveling to the land of Orario to fulfill his dreams. Upon his arrival in the city, Bell attempted to enter numerous familias, but was rejected by each. Hestia, a Goddess, unable to find members willing to join her familia, asked him if he'd like to become the first member of her familia. Bell gladly accepted, and so started his new life, finally with a Goddess' blessing. Trivia *Bell achieved Level 2 in a month and a half and achieved Level 3 in one month. *Bell is currently in love with Ais Wallenstein. *Bell's grandfather gave him the advice to become an adventurer to meet girls. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 3 Category:Captains